La mujer a la que amo
by MeryClegane
Summary: El Vice-Comandante demonio siempre ha destacado por su frialdad y su indiferencia , sin embargo su corazón tiene dueña. Una mujer que a pesar de todo , amó a Hijikata hasta el final


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Gintama y a su autor, no son de mi pertenencia.**

Toshirou Hijikata, Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, siempre ha sido conocido por todo Edo como el Vice-comandante demonio, como una persona fría y sin sentimientos incapaz de empatizar con nadie ni sentir lástima. Un ser sin corazón.

Fuese donde fuese siempre llamaba la atención, todos bajaban la mirada temerosos cuando él se giraba molesto al sentirse observado. No era muy difícil distinguirle del resto del Shinsengumi, su uniforme característico, su flequillo en forma de v, y ese vicio del tabaco le hacían claramente reconocible. A pesar de ser bastante atractivo para el ojo femenino, no parecía que alguna mujer estuviese interesada en él.

Aquel día Hijikata estaba de patrulla, de vez en cuando frenaba un poco para poder disfrutar más de su cigarro y volvía a retomar la marcha con las manos en sus bolsillos, demostrando su indiferencia. Tan aburrido como siempre, tan cansando… Odiaba los días de patrulla, prefería tener que quedarse a solas con el maldito psicópata de Sougo en el cuartel. Cesó su marcha delante de una floristería y entró, no tardó mucho en salir de esta con un ramo de rosas rojas y volvió a emprender su patrulla. Tan extraño, tan llamativo… ¿A dónde iría el vice-comandante demonio con un ramo de rosas? ¿Tendría una cita? ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio estaría dispuesta a salir con él?

Pero Hijikata volvió a hacer otra parada, esta vez en uno de los muchos supermercados que había en la ciudad. Sin duda alguna entró y desapareció entre la multitud, para salir al cabo de unos minutos con una bolsa de patatas picantes. ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza? Pensaba todo aquel que lo veía y lo reconocía.

 _-Tanta mayonesa le ha quemado el cerebro.- Habría dicho Gintoki si le hubiese visto en esas condiciones._

Pero el vice-comandante aún no había terminado de patrullar, siguió caminando, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad y asegurándose de que todo fuese bien. Empezaba a oscurecer, llevaba ya varias horas patrullando y no había visto nada sospechoso. Apagó el ya consumido cigarrillo y sacó el móvil.

-Ya se ha acabado mi turno.- Se dijo para sí.

Volvió a guardarse el móvil y empezó de nuevo su marcha para llegar al que parecía que era su destino, el cementerio. Sus pasos seguros se volvieron algo más torpes y su seriedad y malhumor empezaron a desaparecer cuando leyó el nombre de la tumba delante de la cual se había sentado.

 _ **Mitsuba Okita**_

Colocó suavemente las flores sobre la tumba, juntos a unos lirios blancos que Hijikata pensó que serían de Sougo.

-Yo solo quiero que la mujer a la que amo sea feliz, que tenga una vida normal y corriente… ¿Acaso pedí demasiado?- Dijo el vice-comandante en un susurro mientras abría la bolsa de patatas. La cara de Hijikata no mostraba emoción alguna, pero su voz daba la impresión de que el hombre iba a romperse en cualquier momento. –Joder, como pica. –Se quejó al comerse la primera patata, pero a pesar de esta queja volvió a comer otra y otra patata más. De vez en cuando acercaba el paquete a la tumba y le ofrecía algunas patatas, cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco, pero eso solo tenía una explicación, amor.

-Te amé y te hice daño, te rompí el corazón, pero no te voy a dejar sola Mitsuba-san. En mi corazón solo habrá lugar para ti, te amaré hasta el fin de mis días como demonio, hasta que pueda tener una vida normal contigo, a tu lado. –Volvió a comer esas endemoniadas patatas y se levantó. –Se hace tarde, debo irme… Volveré la semana que viene a la misma hora, te quiero.

Se puso en marcha, tenía que volver al cuartel antes de que Kondo empezara a preocuparse por él. La cara del demonio estaba bañada por suaves lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, pero él tenía esa mueca de indiferencia. Le sorprendió a Hijikata ver a su superior apoyado en una de las farolas que alumbraba la solitaria calle.

-¿Kondou-san?

-Deberías avisar de estas cosas, Toshi. Solo haces que preocuparnos.

-Puedo cuidarme yo solo, no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí. –Espetó a su superior bastante molesto, siempre lo había estado cuidando desde que le acogió, pero ahora era un hombre de bien y sabía defenderse.

-¿Has estado llorando? – Dijo Kondou observando atentamente a su amigo.

-Me sienta mal el picante.

-Entiendo… ¿Cómo esta Mitsuba-san? –Kondou le dedicó una de sus sonrisas al joven moreno.

Hijikata paró en seco, buscó en su pechera y sacó el paquete de tabaco, sin mucho esfuerzo logró encender el cigarro y contestó a su superior tras soltar una bocanada de humo. –Bien, ella está bien.

-Me alegro... Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Toshi.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, bajo la luz de las farolas y de la luna, no había necesidad de decir nada, Kondou conocía demasiado bien al vice-comandante demonio, no por algo era su mejor amigo.


End file.
